


Come Dance With Me...

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dean Smith verse, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Pole Dancer Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Smith was only here to keep his friend Lisa from badgering him about this class that was supposedly amazing and would help him feel better about himself.  But she failed to mention that it was a dancing class...a POLE dancing class.  He nearly runs away cursing when he catches a glimpse of Benny...a bear of a man who turns out to be the damn teacher.  </p>
<p>Dean was so screwed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Dance With Me...

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Swlfangirl have absolutely no clue how a pole dance class goes so apologies for any mistakes!

* * *

 

 

 

 

Dean adjusted the sports bag on his shoulder and stepped up onto the sidewalk. He’d been stressed out lately and Lisa had recommended this place. She taught yoga at some studio apartment downtown but Dean refused to be mocked and ogled  _ again _ by the teenage girls and little old ladies that filled up her beginner’s class. She wouldn’t tell him what he was doing just that if he gave it a try she’d stop setting him up on blind dates and that alone was enough for Dean to agree wholeheartedly.

 

As soon as Lisa found her “ _ soulmate _ ” she refused to leave the single people in her life alone. This was his first reprieve in three weeks. She told him that it was a male dominated class, but that occasionally there were a few women that found their way in. Her best friend Andrea’s ex husband taught the class and she’d raved and raved about how sweet and patient he was. 

 

Dean found it oddly suspicious that she spent more time talking about the guy than she did about the class. He figures this is her last stitch effort at hooking him up with someone. He’ll let it slide. If the class is even remotely bearable he’ll get out of at least four dates over the next couple weeks. Totally worth it. 

 

He stepped in through the glass door and smiled toward a small wooden table clearly meant to be a reception desk. “Hi, I’m Dean Smith. Here for the five-thirty class?”

 

“Well hello there sweet cheeks,” Pamela grinned, not at all being shy with taking in Dean’s frame.  Oh he’d fit in nicely.  She checked over the list and smiled, “And there you are, go right in, they’re about to start any minute now,” she said with a wink.

 

Dean idly wondered if maybe it was the receptionist Lisa wanted him to hook up with. She was hot as hell but a little too  _ forward _ might be the right word. He hitched his bag up again and took a deep breath before moving down the short hall and into the room at the back. 

 

When he stepped inside, a sinking weight dropped in his gut. There were large silver poles from ceiling to floor littered throughout the room. He was going to kill Lisa. He was going to murder her in her sleep, okay probably not, but she owed him an entire lifetime of no meddling for this shit. He was just about to turn around and walk back out when felt a firm grip on his shoulder. 

 

“Where you runnin off to?  We’re just about to get started,” Benny asked, grinning at the obvious pale face, mouth gaping open expression.  This wasn’t the first time some poor guy got talked into taking this class.

 

“I-I don’t think I’m in the right place.” Dean answered, trying not to blush under the guy’s friendly smile. He was attractive, just barely shorter than Dean but thicker, more muscular than he’d ever been. The guy had pretty eyes too, a light blue and they seemed to almost sparkle in delight.

 

_ Lisa promised him a workout but this was ridiculous. He had no desire whatsoever to hump a pole for two hours.  _ It was too late when he realized his thoughts had actually came out of his mouth.

 

Benny chuckled, shaking his head as he smoothed his hand over his short beard, “Ah, so you must be Dean.  Lisa told me all about you.  Though, you’re a lot cuter than what she described,” he said with a fond smile.  Dean spluttered a bit but Benny held up his hand to stop him.

 

“Hey, it’s cool.  I totally understand, trust me I do.  But I can promise you, this isn’t just humping a pole.  Tell you what, you watch the demonstration first and then you can decide whether to you wanna stay or not.  Deal?” he said.

 

Dean swallowed hard extremely grateful for his forethought to wear tight underwear and loose sweats. Maybe not the best pole dancing outfit but it would keep any kind of awkward arousal hidden if need be. “Sure, yeah okay.” 

  
  


Benny waited for his class to settle down after greeting each other and finding their places.  He wasn’t surprised to find sweet and shy Castiel introducing himself to a still pretty grumpy Dean.  He tried getting the man to talk but Dean was pretty tight lipped.  Castiel just shrugged and started stretching a bit.

 

Pamela closed the door and made her way towards him at the front of the class.  She was mainly there for the women in the class.  Both of them pulled off their layers and Benny moved to the center of the classroom, rolling his eyes at the not so subtle wolf whistles.  

 

“Yeah, yeah pipe down,” he laughed.  He wasn’t the least bit ashamed of his body and knew he looked good in the tight cut off jean shorts he was wearing.

 

“So, since we got a few newbies in here, Pam and I are gonna do or demonstration which will include some of the steps you’ll be learning today.  Pam,” Benny prompted.  As she went to turn on the stereo he caught Dean’s bulging eyes and smirked, giving the guy a wink before getting a good grip on the pole.

 

The loud bass from Ted Nugent’s “Stranglehold” erupted into the room and both he and Pamela began into the routine.

 

Dean was mesmerized. The smooth way Benny twisted himself around the pole with complete control made his mouth go dry. He rubbed his palms against his sweats as he continued to watch. Benny danced in a way he’d never seen a guy dance, hell most girls he knew couldn’t move so fluidly. 

 

It was flawless and beautiful and unlike anything he’d ever seen before. Dean wanted to know more, was pulled in just from the damn near pornographic thrusts of Benny’s thick hips. He licked his lips and sucked in a breath when he watched Benny drop practically to his knees to grind his hips down in a practiced motion. 

 

Benny finished up his part of the routine with a slow, upside down spin with just his knee wrapped around the pole.  Pam did her own variation of it but there was always something else she loved to do that they waited until he met the ground for her to do.  He sunk to the floor, his back flat against the wood as Pamela did that amazing, walking in mid air movement.  It was such a powerful move that showed just how much strength and control that woman had in her legs and arms.  It always got the ladies in his class foaming at the mouth to try and do it themselves.

 

Once she was finished Benny got up from the floor to whistles and applause, “Alright, thank you guys.  We’re gonna get some water and then we’ll stretch, then start off with some basics.  Any newbies with question, me and Pam will be over there,” he said pointing towards the drink station.

 

“So what did you think?” Castiel asked nudging the shell shock version of the man who had been so grumpy before.

 

“I uh, I mean I wasn’t expecting,” Dean gestured toward the area they’d just used to perform and pushed down the lump in his throat, “that, I wasn’t expecting.. _ that.” _

 

He turned toward the guy who’d introduced himself earlier but Dean had been too standoffish, not wanting to get attached. That, and he was somewhat terrified, so he hadn’t responded. He reached out his hand with an apologetic smile and said, “Sorry, for um.. for earlier, I’m Dean.” 

 

“It’s alright, I was pretty scared my first day here too.  I’m Castiel,” he said shaking his hand with a smile, “I’m still pretty shy so I stay in the back but Benny’s been trying to get me out of my shell.”  

 

“He’s a huge teddy bear.  You should go talk to him again,” he said.

 

“Yeah, I-I can do that..” Dean said, closing his eyes shut and taking a deep breath before moving forward. He stepped forward to the large water cooler and picked up a chilled glassful, completely ignoring the half frozen tumbler full of it in his bag. He was using it as an excuse, not that he really needed to, but still.

 

There were a couple people chatting with Benny and Pam so he sipped his water and waited his turn far enough away to not be eavesdropping on their current conversations. Despite himself, he grinned as soon as Benny made his way closer. 

 

“Ah, there’s a smile.  Not so scary right?” Benny chuckled moving closer to Dean.  The guy looked a lot less feral now.  

 

“No, not scary,” Dean cleared his throat, hoping there wasn’t a blush on his cheeks even though he could feel the heat under them. “That was… that was not at all what I imagined when I saw the uh, the poles.” 

 

“Of course, all you saw was strip club,” Benny teased.  Playfully he nudged Dean with his shoulder, “So, you gonna give me a chance then?” he grinned almost wolfishly.  Of course it was a double edged question but this guy was way too easy too tease so far.

 

“Yeah, I..I think I’d be an idiot not to.” Dean answered, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously. Benny had already been a very attractive guy but the way he moved during the routine pulled something out in Dean he’d almost forgotten he’d had. Lust...heat...desire, it had been like a wave rushing over him. Intense but comforting at the same time. 

 

“Not gonna lie though...I’m in relatively good shape but I do not think my body was meant to move like that,” he added, feeling a warm fond smile pull up his lips as Pam readed the other students to start stretching. With one more obvious glance up and down Benny’s body, Dean gathered a wave of courage. “Can’t wait to try though, teach.”

 

* * *

 

Benny walked around the class as they practiced their swings, some doing a little more advanced when they were ready.  It surprised and pleased him when Dean was one of those few.  The guy had picked it up so easily, his body moving with such grace Benny found himself watching him more than he probably should.  It had taken an entire week for Benny to get him to lose his shirt and now, a little over a month later, Dean was down to just tight shorts and nothing else.  Benny was so not complaining, that boy had an amazing body.

 

More often than not Benny found a reason or two to help Dean out, even if it was a move he picked up easily.  Like now Dean had a knee hooked around the bar while his other pointed out as he swung around the pole slowly.  Benny chewed on his lip, trying to come up with anything to go over and instruct how to do the move better.  Pam poked him in the back on her way past, that knowing smile of hers making him blush a bit.

 

Dean was surprised at how sore he was after the first couple classes. Now though, his body was getting used to the strain and he felt better than he had in awhile. His muscles were strengthening and he was getting some of the moves quicker than the others that started when he did. It gave him a sense of pride that had been sorely lacking from his job at Sandover.

 

This was...it was different. He’d thanked Lisa repeatedly after the second class. He was worried she’d teased him but instead she just smiled and told him she knew he’d do great there. Benny had said as much, refusing to buy into Dean’s line about his body not being made for it. 

 

Dean arched his back as he slid back to the floor. It was exhilarating, he could feel Benny’s eyes on him and he wanted to tease, wanted to tempt the man just as much as Benny had done to him. When he got back onto his feet solidly, he felt a warm hand pressing against his lower back and it sent a shot of excitement through him. 

 

“I think I’m gettin the hang of this,” he said, grabbing his towel and wiping at the small drops of sweat gathered on his forehead

 

“You sure are darlin, soon you’ll be ready to do the upside down hanging move that me and Pam showed everyone a few days ago,” Benny said, slowly trailing his fingers across Dean’s back to as he moved to face him.  He handed Dean the cup of water he had brought and couldn’t help licking his lips when Dean tipped his head back to drink it down in one gulp.

 

“I don’t know...I’m actually pretty nervous about that one. If I lose my balance for even a second I’ll fall flat on my face.” Dean’s eyes raked over Benny’s body as he bit down on his lower lip, hiding a soft smile. “Maybe if you spot me I’ll feel safer.”

 

“Of course, wouldn’t want anything to happen to that pretty face of yours,” Benny chuckled, “You wanna see it one more time or do you think you remember it?’ he asked taking the towel out of Dean’s hand slowly.

 

“Well if you think my face is that nice… just wait till get ahold of my ass,” Dean whispered, leaning into Benny’s space and backing away to give him a quick wink.  Their flirtations had amped up quite a bit but Benny still hadn’t made a real move and Dean wasn’t sure if it was the teacher-student thing or if he just had really good self restraint. Either way, Dean was so done with that. He wanted the guy and was pretty sure the feeling was mutual. 

 

“Actually, I uh.. my long term’s not so good. Why don’t you show me how it goes again, Teach.” Dean said, his tongue flicking out to glaze over his lower lip before he tugged it into his mouth.

 

“Mmmhmm,” Benny hummed, easily making his way over to Dean’s pole station.  He made sure it was still pretty coated with iTac before gripping onto it, letting himself fall forward instinctively to get a natural momentum.  He spun around the pole a couple times before lifting his legs up and over his head, one knee wrapping around the pole.  The spin was slowly down and just before he stopped he extended his free leg out and gave Dean a grin when he stopped right in front of him.

 

“Any questions?”

 

Dean swallowed hard, his mouth a little dry despite having just downed a cup of water. “I-no, no I think I understand.” 

 

There was a tinge of panic pushing out from his center but he dismissed it immediately. Benny wouldn’t let anything happen to him, no matter how terrifying the thought of falling was to him. Dean stretched a little and took a deep breath before clutching the cool warm metal. He twisted around a few times, gathering his speed differently than Benny but when the time came he spun just like he was supposed to. The pole digging in behind his knee and the other leg pointed outward as he held himself upside down. 

 

“Very good Dean, now hold it.  If you feel a cramp just relax and breathe through it, you got this,” Benny said grinning wide when Dean pulled off the move amazingly.  The second he did start to slip though Benny was right there, helping him ease out of it and get back on his feet.

 

“You did so well Dean, proud of ya,” he said handing back the towel.

 

“This shit looks a lot easier than it is, that’s for sure.” Dean said, taking the towel and wiping himself down, pretty much everywhere. It was a two hour class but Dean always left feeling as if he’d ran a marathon. “I mean, I thought I was in decent shape before I came in here but man, that first week was hell.”

 

“But you feel better now though, your body is starting to look leaner as well,” Benny said, smiling a bit wolfishly as he gazed openly at Dean’s body, whistling low with his approval.

 

“I’ll admit, I was worried for a bit there that you’d leave and not come back.  Glad you stuck around,” Benny said.

 

“Well I did have a good incentive…” Dean answered, wrapping the towel around his shoulders and using the fabric to stretch his throbbing biceps a little. “Besides, there was no way in hell I was taking off after that first demo, no way.”

 

“I’m glad you were so...impressed,” Benny laughed.  There was a cough from behind him that he knew without looking was Pam.  Benny shook his head fondly, giving her a nod before placing his hand on Dean’s shoulder.  “Would you mind sticking around after class?  Need to talk to you about somethin,” Benny asked.

 

“Not a problem, man.” A thrilled jolt of excitement swirled on his gut. He was pretty sure this was the sign that meant things were moving forward. He couldn't hide his smile as Dean turned back toward the pole and practiced more basic moves. Benny always encouraged them to do a cool-down period toward the end of class. 

 

Benny spent a few minutes with each of his students before pulling them into a group cool down.  Pam took center to do some of their announcements while Benny started to clean up a bit.  

 

“Alright everyone, thank you for coming out, we’ll see you guys next week!” Benny called out, waving at the group.  Pam gave him a long look when she realized that Dean was sticking around and muttered something about him cleaning up the mess.

 

“Get outta here,” Benny laughed, playfully pushed her shoulder.  When she finally left it was just him and Dean, the only sound really being the hum of the air conditioner.  Biting his lip he slowly closed the distance between them.

 

“I’m pretty sure you know what this is about,” Benny said with a smirk.

 

“I dunno, Teach. Could be anything, “ He said, shrugging his shoulder faking a nonchalance that he didn’t feel. Butterflies were running rampant in his stomach and his heart was pounding hard against his ribcage. He leaned in even closer when Benny came to a stop less than a foot away. “Maybe you just wanna  _ critique  _ my  _ performance _ .” 

 

“You don’t leave much for me to critique...though, I do like watching you on that pole,” Benny grinned even wider, backing Dean right up against the metal pole, “How you had any doubts about yourself I will never understand.” Benny tentatively grabbed at the tank top Dean had pulled back on and fisted it in his fingers.

 

He lifted his hands over his head and gripped the bar, arching his back as he rolled his hips. It made the most delicious friction as jutted forward and brushed against Benny’s wide frame. He was almost breathless from the thought of finally getting what he wanted. His voice was rough and raw but he refused to be a silent participant in whatever this was. “Well, what can I say, I had a really good teacher.” 

 

“Mmm, I’ll let Pam know,” Benny chuckled, reaching up to trap Dean’s wrists with his before he could squirm away.  “Damn sweetheart,” he groaned when Dean’s hips rolled against his even more and Benny crowded him even further, their bodies almost pressed flush together.  His free hand swept around Dean’s hip and slipped down to grab a handful of that ass that had been tempting him all fucking week.  He pushed their hips together hard and rolled his own forward.

 

“Fuuck,” Dean hissed as his hardening cock came into contact with Benny’s thigh. It felt amazing but he was eager for more. Too much tension between them. It had been building since the first time he’d watched Benny dip his hips and shake. Even away from the pole the guy could have him hard in a matter of a few short minutes.  

 

Before he even realized he was doing it, Dean lifted himself up and wrapped his legs around Benny’s waist. It was a stupid move, if not for Benny’s fast reflexes Dean would probably have fallen  flat on his ass, but it worked. Fuck did it work, and the feel of having Benny between his legs was perfect which made it really hard for him to regret doing it.

 

“God you’re fucking perfect,” Benny growled out before surging forward to capture Dean’s lips.  It wasn’t soft or gentle, it was all biting and sucking.  Benny’s hand had to let go of Dean’s wrists to get a good hold on the now somewhat squirming man in his arms.  Thank God the poles could take a lot of force and weight, with how much they were leaning on it at the moment.  Though it probably wasn’t the greatest feeling on Dean’s back.

 

“Your call sweetheart, here or on the desk,” Benny grumbled between nips at Dean’s swollen bottom lip.  As he started to answer, Benny’s hand snaked under Dean’s shorts and squeezed his ass hard.

 

“Fuuuck, here. I don’t care what it feels like tomorrow. I have had a ridiculous..ungh.” Dean paused when he felt one of Benny’s fingers slip near his hole. It felt amazing and had him ready to beg for more but they wouldn’t get anywhere good while he was still dressed. 

 

“Fuck, a ridiculous amount of fantasies about you fucking me on one of these things.” he finished breathlessly. When Benny bit and sucked at his lips again, it drew out a harsh grunt from Dean before he was pulling back and demanding they get out of their clothes.

 

“Stay still,” Benny ordered, his eyes widening a bit when Dean actually did as he was told, even if he did wiggle a bit when Benny started to pull down his tight briefs.  He got them down to Dean’s knees and kept them there, liking how it somewhat bound the man’s bowed out legs.  

 

“Mmm, you are eager for this aren’t ya?” he grinned, leaning in to press feather light kisses along Dean’s hip to the base of his cock, careful not to touch the already throbbing flesh.  “You do the same thing to me sweetheart, God you’ve been driving me fucking crazy from your very first time here,” he said standing up and taking a step back.  He pushed down his own shorts and watched as Dean’s eyes widened when he got his first look at Benny’s cock.  

 

Benny allowed Dean to stare at him for a minute before he was moving forward, cupping the side of Dean’s face and kissing him slowly, “You like being told what to do, don’t you?”

 

Unable to speak, Dean nodded. His mouth was dry and his cheeks flushed. He felt like a damn teenager again, but there was just something about Benny that had him jumping to fall in line. He wanted, God he wanted everything. Wanted the gorgeous man to hold him down, tie him up, twist him sideways, do whatever he wanted to with Dean’s body. Finally gathering himself, his trembling voice shook over the words, “Y-yes, Sir.” 

 

“Good boy,” Benny let out a long breath and bit down on his lip hard.  This was going way better than Benny had even expected it to.  He thought yeah maybe they’d make out, go on a date, screw around but this?  This was fucking amazing.  When he finally managed to get a hold of his breathing and heartbeat he gave Dean a smirk.

 

“Turn away from me and grab onto the pole.  Then I want you to dip down part way into a split, get yourself spread out for me. I’m gonna open you up nice and slow with my tongue but...if you let go or slip, I’ll stop.  Show me how well you can hold yourself.  Think you can manage that baby boy?” Benny asked, gripping Dean’s cock with one hand and stroking him slow.

 

Dean whined at the contact but obeyed immediately. He bent over spreading his legs wide and held tightly onto the metal in his hands using it as an anchor to keep himself in check. He noticed the chill instantly but then Benny’s palms were pushing his cheeks apart and he was gasping at the surprise there. 

 

Dean smiled to himself and bit his lip as he thought about how many times he’d opened himself up before class just waiting on Benny to finally make his move. At first it had just been for easier access after class. Dean was barely able to wait the ten minute ride to his apartment before he was fucking himself down on the nearest toy he could find. This way, he was ready to take whatever he could find and in this particular circumstance it meant Benny wouldn’t have to do too much prep.

 

“Beautiful,” Benny hummed, taking a few minutes just to ogle the way the muscles shifted all down Dean’s back into his back side.  His thighs tight and calves bunched up.  Benny hummed again and leaned in, his lips brushing along Dean’s ear, “Relax sweetheart, don’t want you to cramp up on me,” he said dragging his fingers along his shoulders and down Dean’s back until he could grip his waist.

 

“Anyone ever tell you how fucking amazing you look?  Pure Adonis,” Benny said, kneeling down on his knees.  He spread Dean’s ass and slowly dragged his thumb right over his fluttering hole.  He couldn’t even try to stifle the chuckle that escaped his lips when he felt the slick lube.

 

“Now what were you doin before class hmm?” he teased.

 

Dean swallowed hard when he felt Benny’s finger slipping inside him, it was thick and even though he’d stretched himself pretty well, he could feel it pushing against his rim. He gasped, it had to be Benny’s thumb and Dean’s eyes closed slowly as he pictured what it must look like. “I-I couldn’t help myself. I always have to fuck myself on something when I leave here. Imagining what it would feel like to have you inside me for two hours is torture.”

 

“Well now...if you’re a good boy, you’ll get to feel it for real,” Benny groaned as his thumb slid all the way in, Dean’s walls clenching down tight around it, “Every inch sliding into you, stretching you out until you feel like you’re about to split open,” he said thrust his thumb in and out of him.  He grinned when he saw the slight tremor in Dean’s legs and knew he had to move things along.  Slowly he pulled out his thumb and replaced it with his finger, a second one quickly following.

 

Dean whined, his growl being cut off and going distinctively higher as Benny twisted his fingers around and thrust them in and out. He bit at his lip to keep any more stray whines from coming out and to keep himself from panting. He grunted when he felt the stretch of the third finger just tipping inside him a little. He’d had three of his own fingers in, but Benny’s hands were much larger and fuck his cock was a beast. It might even take four of the thick digits to get him ready. Dean moaned at the thought, not even caring how needy he sounded. ‘Fuck, Ben-, Fuck Daddy.” 

 

Benny let out a snarl, his fingers dragging over Dean’s prostate just so he could hear the high pitched mewls Dean made, “Fuck, that’s it baby boy, open up for your Daddy,” Benny grumbled.  Dean was shaking and his legs were going to give out any second now.  Benny finally eased up on his teasing and pulled his fingers out, chuckling softly as Dean whined petulantly at him.  

 

“Easy sweetheart, need you to stand slowly,” he said helping Dean straighten up.  He wanted nothing more than to just pound that ass into oblivion but he refused to let Dean get hurt just for his selfish reasons.  Once Dean was off his toes and Benny had massaged a few of the bunched muscles he spun Dean around and picked him up.

 

“You want my cock now?” he asked with a lewd grin.

 

Dean was past the point of caring how he looked. His hole was aching to be filled and the fantasies playing in his head were only making him feel more unsatisfied the longer he went without Benny inside him. His body shuddered a little when Benny worked the cramp from his calf but it was more from the feel of breath skirting over his asscheek. “Yes. Please, Daddy. I need it, need you to split me open on your huge cock.’

 

“That’s my good, sweet boy,” Benny said, leaning in to nip at Dean’s jaw, “Now grab onto the bar,” he said and smiled when Dean did as he was told immediately.  Once he had a good grip on the metal bar Benny lined himself up and slowly started to ease Dean down onto his pulsing cock, both of them moaning loud.

 

“Oh fuck, you feel so good,” Benny panted, keeping the motion slow to let Dean adjust to being split open so much.

 

Dean felt fuller than he ever had, the way Benny’s cock seemed to push against him in every direction without causing more than a slight burn. It was perfect and it had his grip faltering just for a minute before he regained control. He was sure if not for the grip of Benny’s hands on his hips his weak knees would give out as well. 

 

He whined when Benny bottomed out inside him. Dean felt as if his insides were tearing apart in the best way. His body heated up as the painful tinged pleasure exploded through him. His cock hard and leaking but completely neglected wasn’t even drawing too much of his attention, the temptation to focus on Benny was overwhelming.

 

Benny bit down hard on his lip, trying to keep his damn hips still as Dean subconsciously wiggled around to get accustomed to the stretch and to take Benny even that much deeper.  They were already breathing heavy and Benny could feel Dean’s heartbeat thudding against his skin.  He leaned in and kissed him slowly, drawing both Dean’s lips and tongue into his mouth as he thrusted forward for the first time.  Their groans fed into each other’s mouth and Benny couldn't hold back anymore.

 

“Fuck...you better hold onto that pole baby boy,” Benny laughed, pulling away to lean back a bit.  His fingers dug into Dean’s waist and he started a rough rhythm, his hands pulling Dean down hard onto his cock as he thrust forward.

 

Dean’s fingers clutched tighter around the now warm metal behind him as Benny began to fuck into him nice and hard. He was practically bouncing on the thick cock and it felt amazing. His eyes were rolling back in his head from the fullness alone and when he felt the hard shove against his prostate Dean nearly let go and dropped himself onto Benny. He scrambled for a better grip on the pole at the last minute, his body weak under the harsh two hour workout during class and the tremendous pleasure surging through him as Benny filled him up. “Shit, shit.. right there. Fuck, Daddy.’ 

 

Benny became almost relentless, Dean felt too good and the sounds he was making were touching every raw nerve in his body.  He was quickly starting to spiral out, pleasure pooling deep down in his gut when Dean clenched around him tight.  Benny shouted out Dean’s name and slowed them down to a deep dirty grind, his cock hitting Dean’s prostate almost every single time.

 

“C’mon sweetheart, show me how good you can move those hips,” Benny growled, loosening his grip only just enough to allow Dean to move.

 

Dean rolled his hips immediately, taking over most of the movement and holding himself up on the bar even though Benny’s hands were there to catch him if he started to slide. He moved fluidly, practically gyrating on top of the thick warm muscle of Benny’s thighs. It was his best attempt at a lap dance given his current position and Dean was pretty sure it was going well if Benny’s shuddered breaths and low rumbling growls were anything to go by. 

 

He swirled his hips in a small circle before reversing pattern while also dipping down a little. He wanted to feel every single inch he could inside him. Not wanting even a centimeter of Benny’s heavy dick filling him up. “C’mon Daddy, fill me up. Make me your little slut, Daddy.”

 

“Oh fuck,” Benny groaned, his own legs buckling a bit.  He let Dean be in control for just a minute longer before he took over again, his fingers gripping so hard into Dean’s waist Benny knew there was going to be a bruise.  

 

His orgasm was right there, right on the edge but he couldn’t let go just yet.  He wanted Dean to fall apart first, to crumble and cry out his name.  Benny pried a hand away to grip onto Dean’s leaking cock, keeping his fist tight as they moved fast and hard against each other.

 

“Let go sweetheart and I’ll give you what you want,” he panted.

 

Not having to worry as much about keeping himself upright, Dean relaxed. He still had a good grip on the pole but his body felt freer and moved more naturally. Benny’s tight fist wrapped around him nearly had him spilling immediately coupled with the fullness of Benny inside him. A wave of anticipation and pleasure spiraled up his spine and Dean felt his breath hitch over his words. He’d meant to tell Benny just how fucking amazing he felt but any words he might have spoken would have been cut off from the rapid tightening of his balls and almost immediate release. Benny had somehow managed to grind his cock in at just the right angle that he was pressing hard against Dean’s prostate while jerking him off. It was more than anyone could have handled and Dean grunted out a harsh moan. 

 

“Shit, shit, shit. Fuck, Daddy. Fill me up,” As soon as Dean got his voice back though, he wanted to push Benny over the edge. He squeezed himself as hard as he could around the solid intrusion breaking him open.

 

“Yes, fuck yes sweetheart,” Benny babbled, only lasting a few more thrusts before he pulled Dean down on him one last time with a shout.  He spilled into Dean for what felt like forever, both of their bodies shivering from the dwindling adrenaline.  Benny’s vision was a blur as he sunk down to the ground, Dean’s body coming with him and sitting heavily in his lap.  He didn’t mind the weight though, in fact he reveled in it, pulling Dean closer to bury his face in his neck.

 

“We...we’re going to be so sore tomorrow,” Benny laughed a bit thickly, his lips brushing over the slick skin.

 

Dean groaned a little in agreement. He was blissed out and his head was still a little giddy from orgasmn but he could already feel the soreness seeping in. He rolled his shoulders as much as he could, not wanting to leave the comfort of Benny’s chest just yet. With a cheesy grin pressed against the small patch of hair close to his mouth, Dean cracked up, “Yeah, definitely gonna have a few kinks to work out.”

 

Benny barked out a laugh, his shoulders shaking as he pulled back to press their mouths together lazily, “Wanna come back to my house?  I got a jacuzzi and I can rub out all those kinks of yours,” Benny smirked.  He dragged his hands down Dean’s back, humming when he felt the shifting muscles under his skin.  “Worship this body like it so badly deserves,” he growled under his breath. 

 

“Doesn’t really sound like something I should turn down,” Dean answered with a softer, more tentative smile against Benny’s lips. He knew what he needed to say he was just reluctant to do it. If he kept his mouth shut he could just enjoy being fucked for a while, for however long Benny wanted...but if he didn’t push, didn’t press he’d be flying blind and on edge. Dean took a deep, shaky breath and looked up into the bright blues of Benny’s eyes. “Dinner first?” 

 

Benny’s grin melted down into a softer one as he cupped Dean’s face, “Definitely.”


End file.
